


La vida en rosa

by MariSolez



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slice of Life, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariSolez/pseuds/MariSolez
Summary: Solo... Un malentendido entre Steve y Tony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 12





	La vida en rosa

**Author's Note:**

> Historia sin fin de lucro, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel.
> 
> https://youtu.be/SHCccQbfCi8

  
Las personas habían comenzado a pedir que Tony cantará, la banda se había detenido expectante, el cantante principal había ofrecido el micrófono mientras todos incitaban a su amigo a acercarse al pequeño escenario. Steve Rogers estaba curioso.

—¿Cantas? —susurró a través de la mesa.

Tony lo miró con modestia. —No soy tan bueno.

Steve fingió incredulidad. —¿Tony Stark admitiendo qué no es bueno en algo? ¿Qué esta pasando?

Tony puso los ojos en blanco, Steve se puso de pie por reflejo a pesar de que su amigo definitivamente no era una mujer, Tony lo tomó como una broma, se puso de pie y golpeó el pecho de Steve antes de dejarlo para caminar hacia el escenario.

Steve lo vio ir sintiéndose divertido. El paso de Tony era arrogante, vestía un pulcro smoking hecho a medida que lo hacía ver increíblemente guapo, más de la mitad de hombres y mujeres en el restaurante veían con aprecio y fascinación a su mejor amigo.

Steve sabía que la única razón por la que Tony había decidido cantar era por su comentario, eso hizo algo dentro de su pecho, saber que Tony no había decidió cantar por la petición de esas personas, si no por que él se había atrevido a sugerir qué no era bueno en algo, rio divertido sin importarle qué las personas cerca de él pensaran qué era raro.

Tony tenía un gran orgullo, Steve siendo líder de los vengadores y su mejor amigo lo sabía, Tony no dejaba pasar ninguna provocación.

Steve lo vio subir al pequeño escenario, tomó una mejor posición en la silla al igual que las personas de otras mesas.

Sinceramente era la primera vez que escuchaba Tony podía cantar, aunque no le sorprendía, eran pocas cosas en las que Tony no era bueno. Tony Stark era uno de los hombres más increíbles qué Steve había conocido en su vida.

Sintió su curiosidad crecer cuando lo vio acercarse a la banda para darles algún tipo de indicación.

Tony se plantó por fin al frente de la banda sosteniendo el micrófono frente a sus labios, el castaño le dedicó una suave sonrisa a través del restaurante que tuvo al corazón de Steve latiendo de prisa por alguna razón.

 _Se ve tan hermoso_.

La banda comenzó a tocar, Steve escuchó exclamaciones de alegría de varias personas, pasaron varios segundos antes de que él reconociera la canción, su francés no era tan perfecto como el de Tony, pero podía arreglárselas para comprender la letra del clásico que su amigo había decidido cantar.

Tony abrió sus labios, labios que Steve no había podido dejar de ver durante toda la noche, para comenzar a cantar.

— _Ojos que hacen bajar los míos, una sonrisa que se pierde en su boca...he aquí el retrato sin retoque del hombre a quien pertenezco_. —Tony le sonrió con suavidad y cerró los ojos — . _Cuando él me toma en sus brazos y me canta bajito... veo la vida en rosa. Él me dice palabras de amor..._

Steve estaba completamente hipnotizado escuchando y viendo a Tony cantar, su amigo continuó cantando con los ojos cerrados balanceando su cuerpo lentamente en el escenario, Tony parecía brillar, en su traje negro elegante que hace unas horas al inicio de la noche había hecho que Steve quedará sin aliento. Su expresión era algo nuevo para él, había dulzura y algo cercano a la vulnerabilidad en el rostro del castaño.

No, no era vulnerabilidad, se dio cuenta, Tony parecía un hombre enamorado, Tony era un bellísimo hombre que cantaba con pasión sobre el hombre que amaba.

Darse cuenta de eso hizo que su corazón doliera de pena, sin comprender la razón Steve frunció el ceño y llevó la mano hacia su pecho.

— _Él es para mi, yo soy para él para toda la vida, me lo ha dicho, lo juró por la vida..._

El dolor en el corazón de Steve creció con cada estrofa, bajando la mirada se preguntó quien seria ese hombre, aquel capaz de hacer qué alguien como Tony cantará tan dulcemente. Se preguntó porque le dolía tanto saber que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de alguien.

Alejó la mano de su pecho y levantó la mirada cuando la realización pareció golpearlo dejando su cuerpo paralizado.

Estaba enamorado de Tony.

— _Tan pronto lo vi sentí mi corazón saltar emocionado._

Segundos pasaron antes de que varias personas dejaran sus mesas para aplaudir, el castaño murmuró un último gracias antes de entregar el micrófono, hablar con la banda y bajar del escenario para dirigirse a su mesa.

Steve lo observó venir, deteniéndose cada poco para recibir alguna felicitación, Tony tan solo sonreía y reía divertido ante lo que le decían.

Cuando Tony finalmente llegó a su mesa, Steve no podía dejar de verlo mientras por dentro sentía como si su mundo se derumbaba.

Tony se sentó y él vio como su expresión se volvía avergonzada antes de que sonriera suavemente.

—¿Y? —dijo Tony, tomando la copa vacía para después pasar un dedo lentamente por la orilla del cristal.

—¿Qué?

Steve no podía pensar adecuadamente, la idea de descubrir que amaba a Tony para tan solo después comprender que jamás tendría una oportunidad con él lo tenía aturdido.

—¿No dirás nada? —susurró con la mejillas rojas.

Apartó la mirada. —Cantas increíble, Tony.

—... ¿Solo... solo dirás eso?

Steve se encogió de hombros bruscamente, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

—¿Qué más quieres que te diga? —logró mascullar sin levantar la mirada.

—Correcto —murmuró Tony luego de varios segundos.

Steve mantuvo la vista en la mesa, lamentando no haber podido darse cuenta antes de sus sentimientos hacia Tony, aún así, pensó, quizás no hubiera hecho ninguna diferencia, no sabía quien podía ser aquel hombre, no recordaba que Tony lo hubiera mencionado o se hubiera comportado diferente, _dios, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que lo amaba_ , sintió un sabor amargo en su boca por sus pensamientos.

—Pediré la cuenta.

Steve tan solo asintió aun sin mirarlo, creía que si lo hacía probablemente terminaría avergonzándose a si mismo al llorar.

===========================

Steve por primera vez en mucho tiempo no hizo su carrera matutina, permaneció en cama con la cabeza enterrada en una almohada.

La tristeza no lo abandonaba, ni siquiera tenía apetito, se suponía que le tocaba preparar el almuerzo, pero no tenía los ánimos para dejar su habitación, rodó sobre la cama para mirar el techo y suspirar, Steve se sentía como un idiota.

¿Como no se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Tony? Tony quien siempre lo hacía reír, quien con tan solo una sonrisa hacia que el corazón de Steve latera más deprisa, Tony que había insistido en que Steve tomará clases de arte, y quien en cada oportunidad lo llevaba a algún museo, haciéndolo enormemente feliz.

Tony quien apoyó y comprendió a Steve, quien no lo trato como una reliquia vieja, ni tampoco dudo de su salud mental como todos los demás, quien se enfrentó a Shield y al gobierno cuando quisieron experimentar con él, quien lo protegió y en cada batalla continuaba haciéndolo.

Tony que se sentó a explicarle la historia de su país y el mundo de una manera paciente y amable, que tenía más valor y bondad qué cualquier otra persona qué hubiera conocido.

Tony quien era un hombre increíblemente hermoso e inteligente, con el que adoraba charlar todos los días, Tony, del cual se había enamorado en algún momento sin darse cuenta.

Steve se sentó a la orilla de la cama y pasó los dedos a través de su cabello.

 _Soy un idiota_.

===========================

Steve terminó de hacer los huevos revueltos, tapó el sartén y después procedió a meter las rebanadas de pan en la tostadora qué Tony había rediseñado para los almuerzos del equipo, en un segundo el pan salió perfectamente tostado, Steve metió otras tres rebanadas y continuó haciendo eso durante un largo tiempo.

—Buenos días, Romeo —saludó un juguetón Clint entrando a la cocina.

Steve lo miró con el ceño fruncido sobre el hombro antes de regresar a su labor con la tostadora.

—Días —mascullo.

El espía tarareo. —¿Qué tal te fue anoche?

—... Bien —dijo metiendo con demasiada brusquedad el pan en las ranuras del tostador.

—Detalles, cap, detalles.

—¿Qué? —lo miró sintiéndose molesto y confundido ante su excesiva muestra de diversión.

—¿Cómo fueron las cosas con Tony?

Steve bajó la mirada. —... No quiero hablar de eso.

Antes de que Clint pudiera decir algo, el resto de los habitantes de la torre comenzaron a entrar a la habitación y a acercarse a la mesa. Steve comenzó a llevar la comida mientras Clint llevaba los platos, después de depositar todo, Steve comenzó a alejarse.

—Espera, ¿no vas a comer con nosotros? —preguntó Clint con el ceño fruncido.

—No tengo hambre.

—Parece que ser un imbécil le quita el apetito —dijo Natasha untando mantequilla sobre su pan, con un cuchillo grande y afilado que definitivamente no era para ese propósito.

—¿Perdón? —la miró confundido.

—¿Qué anoche no te comportaste como un imbécil?

Bruce clavó el tenedor en su plato con huevos revueltos, el crujido de vidrio roto fue claro, así como la vena en su sien.

—Creí que eras un mejor hombre, Steve, de haber sabido lo que le harías jamás lo hubiera alentado —gruñó Bruce, un anillo verde presente en sus ojos.

—¿Es eso cierto, Capitán? —cuestionó Thor con reprobación —. Había creído que tu y Tony pasarían una noche romántica.

—Espera, espera, espera —dijo Clint dejando el jugo en la mesa, miró a Steve con incredulidad —. ¿Lo rechazaste?

Steve los miró sin entender nada. —No tengo idea de lo que están hablando, pero si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer.

Irritado Steve se dio media vuelta, avanzó un par de pasos antes de que el cuchillo de Natasha se clavara en la pared frente a él.

Giró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? —exclamó cada vez más molesto y confundido.

—¿No sabes de que hablamos? —gritó Bruce golpeando la mesa —¡Lastimaste a Tony!

Steve retrocedió, entonces sintiéndose completamente furioso dio un paso al frente y gritó:

—¡No, no es cierto! ¡Él fue quien me lastimo!

Steve cerró la boca al darse cuenta de sus palabras, estaban fuera de lugar, Tony no tenía la culpa, sin saber le había roto el corazón a Steve, sus acciones no habían sido hechas con la intención de dañarlo, su amigo tan solo estaba enamorado de alguien quien no era él. No era culpa de Tony qué no pudiera corresponder los sentimientos de Steve.

Los miembros de su equipo lo miraban con la boca abierta, la incredulidad en sus rostros lo hizo sentir avergonzado, antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, Steve huyó hacía la salida.

==========================

Steve pasó el resto del día en su habitación, evitó a todo y a todos mientras intentaba no llorar al pensar en como tendría que conocer en algún momento a la persona dueña del corazón de Tony.

Descubrir qué Tony amaba a alguien más ya era lo suficientemente doloroso, no quería ni imaginar como seria verlo a amar a alguien más.

Deseó qué nunca ocurriera, o que por lo menos faltará mucho para eso, no sabía como reaccionaría, probablemente terminaría golpeando al hombre, juzgando si era merecedor o no de Tony, y Steve sabía que se trataba de un hombre, Tony lo había dejado claro en la canción, su amigo había sido tan tierno y dulce mientras cantaba sobre ese hombre.

La envidia lo embargo, sintió amargura al pensar en como había conseguido qué Tony mostrará ese lado de él, ¿Qué fue lo que había hecho que Steve no?, golpeó la pared intentando deshacerse de ese feo sentimiento. Con Steve habían pasado meses para que Tony se abriera a él, para que mostrará una parte de su verdadero yo, Steve aun recordaba sentirse sorprendido al descubrir la bondad y sinceridad en Tony, el castaño era tan desinteresado, un amigo increíble que siempre buscaba ver por los demás, también cariñoso, Tony siempre estaba tocando a Steve, se sintió aun más idiota al darse cuenta hasta ahora cuanto amaba eso de Tony.

Bajó la arrogancia y el cinismo, tras el muro qué utilizaba para mantener a todos alejados, Tony era encantador.

Si lo pensaba, había sido Tony quien lo buscará primero, y sin querer se había abierto camino dentro de su corazón, Tony había sido el precursor en su amistad. Avergonzado se dio cuenta que Tony siempre era quien lo buscaba primero, que siempre procuraba los deseos de Steve, las cosas que hacían solo eran las favoritas de Steve, quien se esforzaba más en su amistad siempre era Tony, era quien más lo cuidaba.

Como la cena en la que habían estado ayer, Steve recordaba haber dicho querer comida francesa en algún momento de la semana pasada mientras veían una película, días después Tony lo había llevado de compras y le había dicho lo llevaría a una cena muy especial. Y lo había hecho, era culpa de Steve qué no la hubieran podido disfrutar.

_Dios, soy tan egoísta._

Steve tocó sus nudillos qué ya habían sanado. Se dio cuenta que no podía permitir que sus sentimientos afectarán su amistad, era la única forma en que podría tener a Tony de ahora en adelante, Steve no quería perder eso. Ahora que conocía sus sentimientos, no creía poder vivir si perdiera eso. Si perdiera a Tony.

Respirando hondo, Steve decidió una cosa, no podía perder lo poco pero hermoso qué tenía de Tony.

—Jarvis, ¿Puedes decirme donde esta Tony?

—El señor esta en su habitación con el coronel Rhodes y la señorita Potts. Y sé, su presencia no será bienvenida en estos momentos, capitán, así que le recomiendo no se acerque.

Steve frunció el ceño. —¿A qué te refieres, Jarvis?

—Deduzco que hay una confusión, capitán, por lo que le pido esperé un poco antes de ir a ver al señor Stark... por su propia seguridad. Si me permite le avisaré cuando sea el momento adecuado.

Se sintió confundido y preocupado. —¿Tony está bien?

—Físicamente lo está, pero emocionalmente... es difícil de explicar.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

—Si, solo puedo decir eso.

Dios, Steve solo sentía su preocupación aumentar por cada respuesta de la IA.

—¿Estas seguro que no puedo ir a verlo ahora?

—Me temo qué lo más conveniente sería qué usted esperará hasta mañana.

—No estoy entiendo nada de esto, Jarvis.

—Eso me quedo perfectamente claro, capitán.

Si se hubiera tratado de una persona, Steve podría haber jurado, Jarvis se escuchaba exasperado. Sin embargo, decidió hacerle caso a la IA, con gran preocupación y confusión intento irse a dormir.

==========================

A la mañana siguiente, Steve encontró a Clint en la cocina, era su turno para el almuerzo. Encendió y la cafetera mientras ignoraba la extraña y acusadora mirada qué el arquero le lanzaba.

Steve no tenía tiempo para Clint, planeaba llevarle el desayuno a Tony y aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar y asegurarse estuviera bien, lo dicho por Jarvis lo mantenía intranquilo.

Se dirigió al refrigerador.

—Hoy es mi turno para hacer el desayuno.

—Lo sé.

—Oh, creí que intentabas compensar tu estupidez con todos nosotros.

Steve alzó una ceja y miró a Clint. —¿Qué?

—Lo que dije —mascullo dándole la espalda.

—No sé de qué hablas, Clint, pero lo único que quiero hacer ahora es prepárale el desayuno a Tony.

El ruido de sartén es golpeando la barra lo hizo girar.

—Este es el peor momento para hacer eso, no creo que quiera verte después de lo que paso.

Recordó una vez más las palabras de Jarvis. No saber que estaba ocurriendo lo comenzaba a molestar.

—¿Sabes como esta Tony?

Había furia en los ojos de Clint mientras lo miraba. —Mal, un imbécil le rompió el corazón.

Steve sintió como si una llama de esperanza se encendiera dentro de su pecho, no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de sentirse culpable por dentro al entender la situación de Tony.

—¿En serio? —dijo sonriendo.

Clint abrió los ojos con horror y retrocedió. — No puedo creerlo, eres un imbécil, ¿cómo te puede alegrar esto?

Steve se sintió avergonzado, intento borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Yo... lo sé, es que no lo entiendes, yo... — _quizás pueda tener una oportunidad con Tony, pensó volviendo a sonreír._

—No, no lo hago. Nunca te creí este tipo de hombre, Steve —escupió Clint antes de empujar su hombro y salir.

Culpable, Steve volvió a intentar borrar la sonrisa de su cara, no pudo por más de tres segundos.

=============================

—Jarvis, ¿Tony esta en el taller?

—Si, capitán y esta solo, es bueno momento para que ustedes puedan hablar.

Steve sostuvo la bandeja de desayuno y partió hacia el ascensor, en el camino intentaba mantener una expresión tranquila, controlar la emoción qué sentía para no lastimar a Tony.

Al acercarse al taller vio a Tony de espaldas lanzar algo hacia el piso antes de tomar una botella de whisky y llevársela a la boca, preocupado aceleró su paso y entró al taller dejando el desayuno en una mesa.

—¿Tony?

Tony se tenso, pasaron largos segundos antes de que diera la vuelta, al verlo, Steve se sintió a un más culpable por su emoción y alegría. Tony se veía agitado, su ropa estaba sucia, aún traía puesto el pantalón y camisa del smoking, su cabello y barba desaliñados, sus ojos estaba rojos y hinchados debido al llanto. Steve sintió la inmensa de necesidad de buscar al responsable y lastimarlo como había hecho con Tony.

También imperó en él, el deseo de acercarse para estrechar a Tony entre sus brazos y brindarle consuelo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Detuvo su avance ante el duro tono en la voz de Tony.

—Quería ver como estabas... ¿Tony, estas bien?

La expresión de Tony hizo algo que tuvo a Steve avanzando una vez más, necesitando tomar a Tony en sus brazos con la intención de jamás soltarlo. Sin embargo lo que veía en los ojos color chocante lo detuvo por segunda vez, las lágrimas no derramadas hacían brillar el dolor profundo qué Tony estaba sintiendo.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bueno?

—¿Tony?

Fue visible como Tony luchaba para componer y relajar su expresión, Steve odio eso, odio que quisiera ocultar no estaba bien frente a él, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última que vez que Tony había intentado ocultarle algo, él quería que Tony confiara en él con esto. Quería brindarle su apoyo y cariño como tantas otras veces Tony lo había hecho por él.

Tony parpadeo alejando sus lagrimas, después le mostró una frágil sonrisa. El corazón de Steve dolió al verlo, maldijo a quien sea que hubiera puesto esa expresión en su mejor amigo.

—Estoy bien —dijo dejando la botella de alcohol en una mesa —. Gracias por venir... sé que debe ser incomodo para ti. —Tony rasco su cabeza sin mirar a Steve.

Confundido, Steve dio un paso más cerca del castaño e intento tocarlo, Tony se alejó de su toque como si quemara.

—¿A que te refieres, Tony?

Las lágrimas volvieron a llenar los ojos color chocolate. —Solo... vete Steve... por favor, aún no estoy listo para hablar contigo.

—Tony, yo tan solo quiero ayudarte, déjame ayudarte, ¿si? —Steve estiró su mano para acunar la mejilla de Tony.

Durante un segundo, Tony se apoyó en su toque, al siguiente se apartó bruscamente y miró a Steve con dolor, también había resentimiento. Ver eso dirigido a él, fue como recibir una puñalada.

—¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto? —susurro —¿Por qué no puedes dejarme solo hasta que logré superar lo que siento?

—Solo quería ayudarte, Tony, brindarte un poco de consuelo —admitió avergonzado.

_¿Cuánto le amas para estar así? ¿Cómo puedo hacer qué lo olvides para que me mires a mí?_

Steve alejó con culpa esos pensamientos, al mismo tiempo Tony lo empujó hacia atrás en un repentino ataque de furia.

—¡¿Crees que puedo conformarme con tu consuelo?! ¡¿Crees acaso qué lo que siento es falso?! —volvió a empujarlo —¿Crees que verte no me lastima? —susurro Tony al final, las lágrimas por fin cayendo por sus mejillas.

Tony las limpió de inmediato, como si no deseara mostrarle mas debilidad a Steve. Steve tan solo permaneció completamente quieto intentando comprender lo que Tony había dicho. Su interior se lleno de calor al repetir las palabras de Tony una y otra vez en su cabeza, rememoro lo sucedido con mayor detalle dejando sus sentimientos aun lado, y por fin, entendió las cosas.

—¿Lo que sientes? —preguntó sin aliento.

Tony alzó la mirada, la ira presente no lo disuadió.

—¿Te estas burlando? —siseo con los ojos húmedos —. ¿Qué no esta bastante claro?

Steve sintió su propio enojo surgir. No entendía por se sentía tan molesto, quizás porque comprendía era un gran y completo idiota, o tal vez porque sin saber había hecho sufrir al hombre que amaba. El punto, la ira llegó de golpe.

—¡No! ¡No esta claro! —gritó haciendo a Tony retroceder —. ¡No esta claro porque nunca me lo dijiste!

—¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! ¡Te cante la vida en rosa! ¡Te lleve al restaurante más romántico de la ciudad! ¡Si eso y todo lo que he hecho durante un año no es una confesión, entonces no sé que jodidos lo es!

Lagrimas volvieron a caer por la mejillas de Tony, Steve apretó sus manos en puños.

—No lo sabía, me di cuenta de que te amaba mientras creía tu pensabas en alguien más, Tony. He pasado las últimas horas lamentando no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que siento por ti, odiando al tipo al qué le cantabas con tanto amor sin saber que era yo —Steve respiró con fuerza —. No sabes cuan imbécil me siento.

Tony lo miró con ojos muy abiertos, abrió y cerró la boca pareciendo procesar lo dicho por Steve. Lo que a él le costó resolver horas, Tony lo resolvió en segundos.

—Pensé que lo sabias, sabía sentías lo mismo, pero cuando no dijiste nada en la cena, yo... creí siempre estuve equivocado.

Steve suspiró, se acercó a Tony y con cuidado comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—Lamento ser tan estúpido, lamento no haberlo entendió, lamento haberte lastimado.

—Yo lamento haber creído estaba claro... lamento haber asumido lo entenderías —depósito un pequeño beso en sus labios —. Sé que no eres estúpido, eres el hombre más inteligente, valiente y hermoso qué conozco, quiero que lo sepas. Solo... Eh... Si, ¿lo tomas demasiado literal?

Steve regresó el beso aplicando un poco más de presión, segundos después sintió los pulgares de Tony en sus mejillas.

—También estas llorando.

—Dios, Tony, te amo —dijo presionando su frente con la de Tony —. Mucho.

Tony asintió. —También te amo.

Permanecieron así mucho tiempo, no queriendose alejar del otro, Steve había rodeado la cintura de Tony con sus brazos, Tony se sostenía de su cuello, ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados, el alivio y felicidad inundándolos.

Tony fue el primero en apartarse un poco, miró a Steve a los ojos y un segundo después sonrió radiante, el corazón de Steve latió de prisa.

Llevó sus labios a los de Tony, capturándolos en un beso lento y superficial, poco a poco el beso ganó intensidad, sin apartar su boca de la de Tony, Steve lo alzó contra si, el castaño lo atrapó entre sus piernas rápidamente, posó sus manos en la cintura de Tony y caminó hasta llegar a la mesa de trabajo para sentarlo.

Con esfuerzo dejó ir la boca de Tony para después llevar sus labios hacia su mejilla.

—¿Cuánto estas conmigo de verdad ves la vida en rosa?

Tony rio y atrajo a Steve para un beso rápido. —Por dios, Steve, ¿en serio? He estado esperando esto durante un año, continúa.

—Solo responde —picó sus labios otra vez.

Tony lo miró con cariño y suspiró. —Si.

Steve sonrió sin aliento, volvió a capturar la boca de Tony en un beso tierno y devoto.

===========================

Steve llevaba a Tony en sus brazos cuando salieron del elevador, la sala de estar estaba llena de sus amigos, el castaño alejó su cabeza de su hombro para ver mejor a todos.

La mayoría los miraban sorprendidos, a excepción por Pepper y Natasha, qué parecían ligeramente aburridas.

—¿Entonces arreglaron las cosas? —preguntó Clint dudoso.

—¿Tu qué crees, Legolas? ¿que no estoy caminando por gusto? —masculló Tony, sin verse realmente molesto. 

—Tony —reprendió Steve, intentó moderar la felicidad en su voz, no lo logró.

—Demasiada información, Tony —dijo Bruce con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Se ven saciados y felices, eso es obvio —dijo Thor con aprobación.

—¿Y? ¿cómo lo arreglaron? —preguntó Rhodes.

—Apuesto que fue dramático —comentó Pepper mirando a Tony.

Tony le dio una mirada de advertencia a Steve antes de ver a los demás. A Steve le pareció precioso y tan solo lo estrecho aun más contra él.

—No, en realidad, no, no hubo ni una pizca de drama, ¿verdad, cariño?

Steve beso el cabello de Tony y asintió de acuerdo. —Ni una pizca.

—Tan solo dos adultos hablando con tranquilidad —agregó Tony —. Resolviendo un pequeño malentendido con facilidad. Sin drama innecesario.

Todos los miraron sin impresionarse. Hasta Thor. Pero también todos parecían contentos por ellos, Steve tan solo les sonrió sin intentar disimular lo feliz y aliviado que se sentía.

—La próxima vez... —comenzó Natasha —, hablen y resuelvan su pequeño malentendido, antes de que se convierta en un maldito drama.

Steve sintió su rostro calentarse, avergonzado asintió. Tony tan solo bufo y volvió a recostarse en su hombro.

—Creo que los malentendidos serán una constante en su relación —le dijo Rhodes a Pepper.

—¿Lo crees? —bufó —. ¿Qué fue lo que te dio esa idea?

  
============================

**Author's Note:**

> Lindura, gracias por leer hasta aquí, sé que esto fue cursi y raro.  
> Si lo deseas, puedes seguirme en:
> 
> https://twitter.com/Esmeral22644784?s=09
> 
> http://maarisolezz-reyna98.tumblr.com
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/maarisolezz


End file.
